Sweet as Sugar
by booklovergirl1
Summary: When Serena almost takes out a palace guard on a sugar rush, Darien bans sugar for 7 days. But little does he know that's gonna backfire, BIGTIME!
1. The Beginning of The END

__

Sweet as Sugar

_Me: Hi! It's moi ... again!_

_Casey: HI PPLZ!_

_Me: Case...are you okay?_

_Casey: YEPPERS! _

_Me:...Okay._

_Casey: TO CELEBRATE YOUR FIRST SAILOR MOON FIC, I DOWNED 253 PACKETS OF PURE..._

_Me: Oh no._

_Casey:DELECTABLE..._

_Me: HIT THE DECKS!_

_*Everyone dives for cover*_

_Casey: SUGAR!_

_*Eveyone looks with horror as Casey runs around the room, across the ceiling, and into the closet, smashing everything in her way to rubble and dust*_

_Me: QUICK! LOCK THE DOOR!_

_*Everyone pushes against the door in order to restrain the sugar rush junkie*_

_Me: While we try to calm down the hurricane inside my closet, enjoy the fic!_

_*Hand smashes through the door,trying to find the handle*_

_Me:I don't own anything... You're on your own... AW HELL! _

_~ SweetN'SpicyVanillaIcing~_

* * *

( Serena's POV)

"No. No. NO!" , I screamed, as I looked all over** my** palace, trying to find_ something_ edible. My deranged husband banned me from any form of sugar for the next 7 days, after I nearly killed a guard. His fualt. He pissed me off on sugar rush. You do NOT piss the queen off on a sugar rush, ecspecially if that queen happens to have Eternal Moon Power. Like I said, his fault. What Darien dosen't kow is that my, well _everything _comes from sugar. So these next seven days are gonna be a kick in his royal ass when his wife turns into a depressed, easily irratible monster. Yeah, these next few days are gonna suck. _Hard._


	2. No Sugar, No Kisses

_Darien's POV_

I wander around the palace, looking for something to occupy my time. I had already finished my work so I was looking for Serena. I wanted to see if something told to me by the scouts was true.

_* Flasback*_

_" YOU DID WHAT?" ', Venus screamed in my ear. " I banned sweets for a week after she nearly killed one of our own on a sugar rush." _

_" HOW COULD YOU?" , Jupiter shrieked, nearly totaling one of our stained glass windows._

_" OH MY GOD DARIEN! I KNEW YOU COULD BE STUPID BUT THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" , Mars yelled at me, looking ready to shoot one of her Flaming Snipers at me._

_I turned to Amy for an explanation, becuase this sure as the earth wasn't making sense to me._

_Amy bowed her head. " We all know from experience what happens when Serena when she is sugar- deprived." I swore I saw all of them shudder with the memory. " First, she becomes extermely stubborn. She refuses to see even the slightest bit of reson. If you told her stabbing herself was going to hurt she wouldn't listen. Second, she becomes intirely depressed. Even more depressed than when Darien left her. Third, she becomes undeniably angry. Like Mar's PMSing times Ten-thousand, and then you get a part of it. Fourth, she gets incredibly tired. You can burn, freeze, strangle, and shock her and she won't wake up. Word of advice: Don't try. You'll regret it later. Fifth, she won't eat anything. ANYTHING. She will practically starve herself to death without sugar. So you see Darien, you have to bring it back. NOW."_

_I was frozen with shock. This is what happens? But now there was a huge problem. " As much as I want to avoid this, I can't. I gave the gaurds everything and told them to bring it back at precisely 12:00 A.M, next Wendsday. I couldn't get it back if I tried."_

_I stood there, while all the scouts stared. All off a sudden tears started coming out of thier eyes. And with one unanimous outburst, they all cried, "SOLAR SPIRITS, HELP US ALL!"_

_* End flashback*_

So here I am, walking toward the kitchen, knowing full well she would be there, even though we told her nothing was lrft behind.' _Hmmm.' _I pondered._ 'What was Amy saying again? ' ' First, she becomes extremely stubborn. She refuses to listen to even the slightest bit of reason.' 'Interesting,' _I thought,_ 'I'll have to remeber that list of symptoms.'_ And there she was. But she was different. Still beautiful, of course, but, she wasn't **my** Serena. My Serena had a naturaly happy aura. This Serena seemed frustrated and dissapointed. She was paler, and her heart-warming smile was replaced with a Rei-grade scowl. She looked up at me, and the scowl deepend. " Go away Darien, I don't wanna have to murder someone today. Because the first to go would be you."

Well. Ouch.

"Oh come on Usako, try and see it my way."

"No.

"Bu-"

"No."

"Come-"

" NO DARIEN."

I was taken aback. Her tone was livid , and her expression was murderous, her once crystalline blue eyes were now dark and cold. I sighed. So this is what Ames meant by incredibly stubborn. She was so upset she was trying to kill me.

I gave up. " Can I at least get my good morning kiss?" , I asked, hopeful. "No."

Dear God she was really angry.

She continued. " If I have to go without something I love, you have without something you love. Well, obviously not _love_ anymore." , she weeped, and ran to our room, slamming the door shut. "NO KISSES 'TILL I GET MY SUGAR!" , she screeched.

Dear God...she was trying to kill me.


	3. Sadness, Sorrow, and Suffering

Darien's POV

Ugh. No kisses from Usako was taking it's toll on me. It hurt even worse to look at her now.

She was a ghost, her eyes now a dusty gray. Her hair was limp, for she had no reason in her eyes to comb it. She had released her buns, so her hair was flat. Her cheeks were no longer pink, and they were stained with tears. She was quiet now, saying nothing unless she was required to talk.

All over some damn sugar.

She would go for walks through the gardens, and wince everytime she saw a small child with a treat.

She would sit in our room, trying to put up her cute, little odangos, but they would fall flat and she would rip them out. She just stared out the window, trying to think of something else.

And the worst part is: I couldn't comfort her if I tried.

She would walk the other way if she saw me, and if I spoke to her she would nod but say nothing.

It was like she was taunting me without speaking.

I tried to consult the scouts, but she wouldn't speak to them either. So all we could do was wait for Wednsday.

Damn this was going to be a long week.

The scouts pulled me away from her after about 25 hours. "What is this? Let me go!" " Darien, this is for your own good. Trust us, you don't want to be close for the next stage.

And how right they were.


	4. Anger, Bitchiness, and No Patience

Darien's POV

Oh my God. I never knew this side of Serena even_ existed._ I peeked around the corner to find her yelling at a servant. "I'm sorry your highness, but King Darien said _no sweets."_ " DO YOU THINK I CARE? I WANT SOMETHING SWEET! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM, CURSING THE MAN WHO _CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" _And with that she stomped back up the stairs, muttering a string of profanities.

Well. Okay then.

I walked the other way, deciding not to go calm her down like I usually do, after I heard the unmistakeable sound of Serena transforming, and things blowing up and crashing out the window.

Yeah. I should stay down here.

Later in the day it was time for a sailor council. Oh God. Serena sat on her throne, glaring at mine, possibly willing it to burst into flames. But when she looked at me, I wanted her to look at the throne again.

She looked murderously livid.

But when the other scouts arrived, things really heated up. As Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter came in, they made the mistake of staring at the irate Serena to long. Serena stood up, and walked over. " Can I help you with something?" "No,No, we just were looking at your throne!" "Seriously guys, I may not be excellant at reading or math, but I'm not _that_ stupid." And then it happened. "I beg to differ..." , Mars muttered.

Oh No... 3...2...1...

" WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH?" , Serena screeched, her eyes on fire. Mars looked like someone slapped her. Serena and her's arguments didn't normally get that far. But of course, Mars being Mars, she had to react. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?" " LAST TIME I CHECKED, B-I-T-C-H SPELLED BITCH. AND YOU SAY I DON'T LISTEN." " YOU WANNA GO, SAILOR FOOL?""BRING IT ON O WONDERFUL PRIESTESS OF BITCHIANITY!"

At that note me and the other scouts ran out of the room and shut the door, not wanting to be pulvurised by the two. But when we heard tranformations and screaming, we ran back in.

I was speechless.

My Serena had Sailor Mars flat on her back, her boot firmly on her chest, and her staff pointed at her neck.

And she looked like a warrior godess.

Thier fighting had brought the blush back to her cheeks, her now crystalline eyes were blazing with fury and determination, her hair stuck around her face giving it a sexy, seductive look. And her arms had mutiple burns, which she was ignoring as she leaned down to say something in her face.

" Look here, Rei. I may not be the best at everything, but I try. That means I'm putting in a least triple the effort of you. And another thing, while I rule this planet, while I remain the reborn princess of the moon, and while I am the most powerful Sailor Scout," , she threatened, her staff glowing faintly, " You will_ NOT_ disrepect me." She increased the pressure of her boot to accent her point. " Because I _will _have you executed. And I'll make sure I do it _myself."_

Wow. Just, wow.

And with that she let Mars up, and she left the room, everyone parting like the Red Sea for Moses to walk through. Now that she was gone I turned to Mars, who's injuries I didn't see as I was staring at my wife. I was shocked. Serena could pack a punch. She had a black eye, her lip was bleeding, she had scrapes on her face, arms, and legs, her hair was disheveled, and one of the heels on her shoes was broken. All in all...

Serena had kicked her to Mars and back.


	5. Sleepiness, Sluggishness, and Slaps

Darien's POV

After her little battle with Mars, no one wanted to talk to Serena, in fear of being beaten to death.

Well, everyone except me.

I paced outside our room, checking the clock every two seconds. 4:45 P.M.

That's late even for Serena.

After another 30 minutes, and one hole in the rug later, I creaked open our door, smiling at the sight.

She was so adorable.

Her nose was scrunched up, as if she smelled something bad. " No Seiyaaa. Get Awaaaaaaaaayyy.'' I growled as she said that. So that girlfriend stealer even plagued her in her dreams. Nice. " Dawieeennnn... pwease?" I looked at her, thinking she had called me. She was still asleep. So she dreamt about me to, huh? I smiled. " Thank you. I love you too." Now _that_ made me want dance around singing, now matter how many people would stare. _She still loved me! YES! _Now if only I could her sweets back, so she would kiss me again. No kisses from Serena was awful. Just awful. I would wake up and feel more irratable than usual in the morning without my kisses, and coffee only worked to an extent. But I only had 2 days left. And they were the _longest_ 2 days of my life. I groaned inwardly and closed the door back. And then I heard it. Another one of of Serena's admirers and my enimies. Diamando. " This is an outrage! I am going to wake up Serena." As he said that I rembered two things.

1. Serena had a conference with Diamando, much to my dismay.

2. Amy had said something about this.

_*Flashback*_

_"Fourth she'll become insredibly tired, and will want to sleep most the day. You could burn, freeze, strangle, and shock her as much as you like, and she still won't wake up. A word of advice: don't try. You'll regret it later."_

_* End*_

I smirked to myself as he came around the corner. I smiled a warm smile and pointed to our room. He opened the door, saying rather loudly, " Serena, darling, we have a conference today. You need to wake up now."

_**DARLING?**_ Did he just call _**my wife DARLING?**_ I stood there, thoroughly enraged at him, when I heard a crack and Serena screaming at him. "You _retard. _I was actually having a sweet dream in the first time in nearly a week and you**_ WAKE ME UP? _**And what's with this _darling_ buisness?Get out you son of a bitch!"

I nearly doubled over with laughter right there. When Dimando came out I struggled to keep a straight face. He had a huge red mark that fit the exact contours of Serena's hand. " **DARIEN! **Can you explain why your bitch of a wife just slapped me?"

That hit a nerve. The last one, in fact. I couldn't help it. I pulled back my fist and let him have it. He fell to the floor with a thud, and blood started pouring out of his nose and lip. It took 7 servants to keep me from killing that SOAB. I yelled at him while thrashing wildly. " Those are two things you will _NOT _call my wife: darling and bitch. Only _I _call her darling, and it takes one to know one, son of a-" " Darien?" I turned around to see Serena, looking sluggish, standing in our doorway. It took about 3 seconds for her to realize what happened. " Get Dimando out of me and_ husband's_ sight," , she told half the servants, who carted him away. I noticed she emphasised husband a little. I smirked. " And you. Release him." They did as they were told and left.

As soon as they were gone I started to apologize. " Serena I-" I was cut off by Serena kissing me. As she pulled away, I was dazed. She had kissed me. But why? As if to answer my question, she told me, blushing a bit, "Thank you for sticking up for me after how rude I was. I nearly tore the palace apart and you still look out for me." She was happy I stood up for her. " You're welcome Serena," , I said pullig her into an ebrace, " But I wasn't going to just let him talk about you like that." I noticed she had wrinkled her nose up in disgust. " What is it , Serena?" "Now our carpet smells like Dimando blood. It's disgusting." I chuckled. I noticed her yawn. I picked her up bridal style and put her back to bed. I kissed her forhead and left.

I'm going to happy dance now.


	6. Not Hungery and Serena's All Wrong

Darien's POV

After yesterday's little episode I doubt Dimando will come back. But rumors are spreading around about the palace's " tyrannically abusive" rulers.

Hmph. It was Dimando's own fault. God I sound like Serena. Where is she anyway? She never misses breakfast- Oh NO!

_*Flashback*_

_"Fifth, she won't eat or drink anything. ANYTHING. Basically she will starve herself without sugar._

_*End*_

As I run upstairs, I see her. She looks weak and feeble, like if you touch her she'll collapse into pieces like a poorly made castle of building blocks. She is pale, all the red and peach is gone from her delicate face. She seems thinner, you can see the bones in her face and her ribs. She is slumped in a chair, eyes closed, hardly breathing.

I think my heart just stopped.

I quickly scoop her up, and race back downstairs, my eyes blazing in determination. I'm like a hurricane, get out of my way, or my winds will make you. "_Darien?" _She said, her voice cracking. "Just relax love, every thing's going to be fine." In about 2minutes we reached our destination. I read the sign**. Amy Muzino's Medical Office**. This is our private doctor's office in the palace, and I zoom in to see Amy.

"Oh my** God!" **Amy screeches once I set the now unconscious Serena down on the counter. She immediately started firing off questions.

"When was the last time she ate?" "Yesterday morning."

"Has her period began?" " How am I supposed to know?"

" Is she pregnant?" " **_AMY! _**"

"Sorry. She's fine, just weak, we're going to give her some fluids to give her some color. And possibly force fead her."

" Okay.", I said, moping. "What's wrong Dare?", Amy asked me while she hooked up Serena. " I thought you'd be happy she's okay."

"I am. But, she's just, I'm just, this isn't Serena. This isn't _my Serena._"

"What do you mean?"

" She's not happy, she's too irratable, she doesn't kiss me, she doesn't hug me, she doesn't eat, and she doesn't talk. This isn't Serena. _Serena's all wrong._"

"Look Darien, I know this is hard, but look on the bright side."

" Serena _is _my bright side."

" LOOK! It's 12:00 P.M. All you have to do is find something to do until 11:30 P.M. , and then I'll discharge her, and you guys can wait for the sugar to be brought back. "

"Ok-"

"BUT! I have to work. You can't stay here.''

"Bu-"

"Serena stays. You go." And with she shood me out so she could work on Serena. I glanced at the clock. 12:05.

Damn this is going to be a long 11 hours and 25 minutes.


	7. Back To Normal and Back In Love

Darien's POV

I had officially tried everything. I walked around the palace 37 times. I read Pride and Prejudice _twice._ I cleaned our room and my library. I downed 4 cups of coffee and tried _futiley_ to take a nap.I can't sleep without Serena. I took a shower, ate dinner, and watched TV. I used my laptop ( which didn't help because my desktop backround is a picture of me, Serena, and Rini. So I mostly stared at that.), and trained with my generals. And now the last 5 minutes are ticking by like molasses.

Damn you father time.

I was waiting by the door when it opened. I nearly was tackled by a blue and gold mass of pure happiness.

"DARIEN!" she squeled, obviously happy. " It's Wendsday! Can I have my sugar back? _PLEASE?"_

I chuckled. " I did promise you it would be back today, didn't I?"

"!"

I winced as she let out that cheer. " Calm down Serena. I know you're excited. The trucks should be here soon, so go clean up."

"OKAY!" , she yelled, as she ran up the stairs to go get a shower. Wow. As if she needs sugar to have a sugar rush. But after the hell this palace has been through, I am NOT getting rid of it _ever again._

About 25 minutes later we were standing outside waiting for the trucks. I couldn't help but glance at her. Amy had worked wonders. Her face was back to it's heart shape. Her hair was liquid gold again, put up into her adorable little odangos. Her eyes were that special shade of crystalline blue, and were as wide as a child's. After she had nearly jumped to the moon and back, the 47 trucks pulled up with all her treats in them ( What? Serena has an _incredibly large _supply of candy, junk food, and sugar packets.) .

"MY STUFF IS HERE!" , she yelled, jumping up and down. "So am I off the no kissing ban too?" , I asked hoping, _praying_ she would say yes.

" Yes. You are forgiven." , she said pulling me down for a passionate kiss.

Yep. _Never again._

* * *

_Me: Thank you for reading!_

_Casey: At least SHE'S off her sugar ban._

_Me: Shut up Case. I'm still pissed you broke down my closet door._

_Casey: It's your own fault._

_Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH?_

_*Casey is running*_

_Me: THAT'S RIGHT, RUN BITCH! RUN BITCH RUN!_

_Reviews are welcome._

_~SweetN'SpicyVanillaIcing~_


End file.
